1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to computer games, and more particularly, to technology that provides an interface between a user and a game distributor, as well as to simplifying, for the user, various aspects of downloading and, using, and paying for software games.
2. Background Art
One of the issues that has been present in the field of computer games since their inception is useability of the games, and making it as easy as possible for a user to download new games, pay for the use of the games, updating of the games, and so on. One of the practical realities of the computer game industry is that most game developers are relatively small players, often with only one or two titles that they publish. The games are often sold by various distributors, or aggregators, who themselves usually do not create the actual games, but rather make money on commissions from sales of the games. These distributors are often, though not necessarily, large portals or very popular websites, such as YAHOO, ALAWARE, GOOGLE, REAL ARCADE, BIGFISH GAMES, OBERON MEDIA, IWIN, WALT DISNEY and others. Another “fact of life” of the computer game industry is that frequently, the same game is available from multiple distributors, sometimes for different prices, sometimes on different terms, and so on. Each game distributor, however, would like to “tie” the user to his product and his website as closely as possible.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method for simplifying the user side of the process that relates to games, particularly such activities as purchasing, installation, updates, and so forth.